


Take Me Into Your Loving Arms

by amomentoflove



Series: Coffee Shop AU [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, bubble baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amomentoflove/pseuds/amomentoflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is exhausted from work and wants nothing but to burn his coffee-reeking clothes. Harry cuddles him in a bubble bath.</p><p>Or the one where Louis is hella stressed, Harry knows exactly how to make Louis relax, and they have a rule for times like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Into Your Loving Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This fic is just a little diddle for everyone who loves pure fluff. Based off [this post](http://lucifersdiva.tumblr.com/post/138565818286/oops-sorry).
> 
> Enjoy and please leave a comment telling me what you thought!
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.daggerandrose.tumblr.com)

Louis is quite possibly sick and tired of smelling like a coffee bean every night he comes home. It gives him a headache and he can’t stand it anymore. He wants to burn his work clothes and ban coffee from the apartment. From the entire world actually. He never wants to see another cup of coffee ever again.

But then he comes into the apartment and see his gorgeous boyfriend. The boy who ordered a cup a coffee one day and ended up getting Louis’ heart. The boy who puts his mind at peace with just one smile. He probably would of burned his work clothes by now if it weren’t for Harry. And somehow Harry can tell exactly what Louis needs. 

Louis walks into the apartment after a particularly difficult day at the coffee shop and a hard day of classes and he collapses against the door. His back pressed against the wood. Harry looks over at him from the couch and gives him an understanding smile. Harry gets up without a word and goes into the bathroom. Louis can hear the water running and sees lights flickering as Harry lights candles. He sighs and thanks whatever god there for this boy.

Louis’ slow when he walks to the bathroom. He drops his keys, wallet, and phone on the breakfast bar, slips his shoes off and kicks them underneath the stool, and rubs at his eyes. When he makes it, the main bathroom light is turned off and candles are lined up around the counter and near the tub. Harry’s already in his boxers, he comes over and sets his hands on Louis’ waist. Harry bends down as Louis lifts his head and kisses him. Light kisses to Louis’ lips and trailing across his cheek and down his neck. 

Louis is already pliant in Harry’s arms and lets the boy lift his shirt off and toss it somewhere. He doesn’t care where. Louis closes his eyes and lets Harry undress him. His pants are next to go and Harry gets on his knees to lift Louis’ feet off the ground to slide the clothing off. Harry presses more light kisses to Louis’ abdomen and Louis hums pleasantly when Harry’s hands press against his back and round against his bum. Harry slowly drags Louis’ underwear off and tosses that article of clothing somewhere too. 

On a normal day, Harry would take the opportunity to put Louis’ cock in his mouth and blow his mind. Literally. Instead, Harry kisses the inside of Louis’ thighs and stands up. Louis opens his eyes then, releases a deep breath, and offers Harry a tired smile. He shuffles forward so his forehead connects to Harry’s collarbone. He hugs the taller boy to him and runs his hands down Harry’s back, kneading the base where he knows Harry has the worst of his back pain. He feels Harry kiss the top of his head and circle his arms around his shoulders, fingers drawing pattern at the top of his spine. 

Louis leaves a kiss on Harry’s peck. He runs his fingers underneath Harry’s boxers and tugs them down. Harry kicks them off and fully pulls Louis into him. They sway for a couple seconds, warm skin pressed to warm skin and hearts beating in time.

Harry pulls away slightly to step in the tub and offer Louis his hand. Before Louis takes it, he runs out of the bathroom and grins at Harry’s laugh as he does so. Louis grabs his phone from the breakfast bar and a bluetooth speaker from the living. He sets it up on the counter when he returns and selects the Calming playlist. The room fills with an acoustic songs, probably a Lumineers one, and Louis then takes Harry’s hand.

He’s pull back against Harry’s chest and he gathers their hands to rest on his stomach. Harry has put in a bath bomb and the room smells like vanilla and honey. Not much unlike the lotion Harry uses at night. He leans his head back to rest on Harry’s shoulder and turns his head to kiss his cheek. He keeps his head turned and smiles when Harry turns his own and connects their lips.

Their kiss is slow and lazy. Not really leading to anything nor feeling like it has a purpose. They just want to feel one another’s lips. As if they need it to breath, to reassure the other that everything is fine, or to simply let the other know that they're there.

Louis pulls away and Harry presses one on his forehead. They relax there and let the warmth from the bath, the smell of honey and vanilla, and the acoustic music wash over them, relaxing both of them even further. Louis doesn’t know what kind of day Harry had. If he passed that one test he was so worried about and was up til all hours studying for, or if the boy had stepped in a rain puddle or received a complement on his nail polish. Louis didn’t know. And he wanted to. He wanted to hear every single detail of Harry’s day. 

But they have a rule during times like this. They don’t talk unless it’s above an eight. Meaning, unless they’re getting ready to be fired, failing a class, or are emotionally unstable, they don’t talk. Not when someone is trying to get out of their head like this. It’s what allows them to completely relax and unwind. The talking comes later when they’re dry and lying in bed or eating ice cream on the couch. 

The rule came about after a particularly heated argument. Louis doesn’t like to think about it too often. It was definitely a low point in their relationship. It ended with both of them crying and sleeping in separate rooms which hasn’t happened since those first few week of living together about two years ago. 

But the rule helps the one who needs it de-stress without diving into the problem straight away which typically caused even more stress for them. It usually happens in the bath which is probably the best place for it. It’s an excuse for them to use a bath bomb, light candles, and be pressed against the other in comforting silence. 

Other times, it’s happened when Louis’ watching a footie game and Harry comes crawling on the couch. Like when Harry just barely passed a test that was worth forty-five percent of his final grade. He came in the apartment, face scrunched up as if he was holding back tears. Louis was being his loud self, yelling when a player made an impressive save or when the referees made a terrible call. Harry dropped his book bag in the hallway, slung his shoes off, and practically face planted into Louis’ chest. 

At first, Louis was annoyed at Harry’s actions until he looked down at his face. Red, pinched, and a trembling lower lip. Louis immediately wrapped his arms around his boy and began leaving kisses in his hair. They stayed that way until well after the game ended. Harry later told Louis about the test and then how cuddling made the problem more bearable. 

When the bubbles start to diminish and the tempo of the song starts to bother Louis, as he wished for one more upbeat, he turned his head and kissed at Harry’s jawline. “Thank you,” he said.

Harry smiled and squeezed Louis to his chest. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
